The present invention relates to a method of forming a synthetic-resin-made container, and more particularly to a method of forming a container suitable for use with eau de Cologne, perfume or like cosmetics.
Many containers for cosmetics are usually ornamented or decorated over their surfaces with a metallic luster or various designs, for the purpose of creating an impression that their contents are high-grade, or for some other purposes. A conventional method for providing such ornaments is to plate or galvanize a premolded container or to transfer ornaments onto the container by means of a heat-transfer film which includes a mold release layer, a plated metal film and a heat-sensitive adhesive layer formed in this order. However, the former method increases the manufacturing costs of the container due to a troublesome and timeconsuming plating process. Also, it is difficult with such method to provide the ornament in a limited area of the container surface or to ornament the surface with a complicated design. On the other hand, if the latter method is employed, transfer of the ornament from the film to the container surface is difficult if the container has a complex shape which is sometimes required by the user.
Furthermore, in both methods, it has been necessary to provide a protective layer over the ornamented surface. Otherwise, the ornament is likely to fade or come off when stained with perfume, eau de Cologne or the like containing alcohol. Such protective layer further increases the manufacturing costs. Thus, the conventional methods are defective and not preferable for ornamenting or decorating a container particularly for cosmetics.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for forming a synthetic-resin-made container, according to which a fine ornament or decoration may be imparted to the container very easily and at low costs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of the type set forth above which enables the manufacturer to give any desired ornament to the container regardless of the shape or configuration of the latter.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a method whereby the ornament can be maintained semipermanently without any protective layer on the ornamented surface.